


You Hate Him More Than You Know

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is the king of cockblocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hate Him More Than You Know

Damian doesn’t like the idea of his father having Dick all to himself, so he makes a point to show that Dick is his by constantly asking him to come to ice cream with him and take him to the movies and anything that means that Bruce cannot possibly have Dick.

To be honest, he’s a cockblock and he knows it. 

"Richard, can we go to dinner tonight?" Dick looks up from the outfits he’s trying to chose between.

"Damian, I’m sorry." He sits down and faces the eleven year old. "It’s your dad and mine’s anniversary. We’re going out for dinner. I can take you somewhere tomorrow night," he offers.

Damian frowns. “Why can’t I come?” 

The blush that comes on Dick’s face is not unexpected, but Damian pretends to not notice. “He and I haven’t really gotten to spend any time alone together lately, Dami. It’s…um. We’re. We both need to get out of the house tonight. Jason’s going to be babysitting you—”

"Do you not want me around?" 

"Damian, no!" Dick launches forward and hugs him, not seeing the smirk on Damian’s face. It’s now that Damian is sure that he’ll be able to come along, that Father won’t be able to corrupt Dick any further than he probably already has, and Damian can almost hear his own wedding bells when he hugs Dick back because Dick is his—

"Dick, are you almost ready?" Bruce comes out of the bathroom connected to the master bedroom, his tie a mess. Dick smiles at him and lets go of Damian so that he can fix Bruce’s tie.

"You’d never manage without Alfred around, would you?" he asks the man, kissing him after making a perfect Windsor knot. 

"There is more truth to that statement than I’d like to acknowledge. Damian," Bruce’s eyes fall on his son and his hand curves to Dick’s waist. "Jason’s waiting downstairs for you. He said he’ll take you out for ice cream. Go."

"You’re going to let that… that pothead drive me around? Father, this isn’t fair—”

"Would you rather go to your room and spend the night finishing that book report your teacher assigned? Because that’s a viable option right now, Damian." 

He didn’t expect Dick to say that. “Richard?” 

Dick steps away from Bruce and stares down at Damian. “Are you going to go out for ice cream with Jason, or are you going to do the book report? Dami, it’s your decision, but I don’t mind making it for you.” Damian’s mouth hangs open and Dick turns back to Bruce. “I’ll be ready in a second, alright?”

"Yeah, that’s fine. Damian?"

"I’m… I’m going. To ice cream."

Dick smiles at him. “Good!”


End file.
